Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Second Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 2: Attack of the Clones? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones *Pongo will be wearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair and clothing and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the second entire movie, and during the Geonsis battle, will have another light blue lightsaber, which will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, before he and Robin Hood battle Shere Khan. *Maid Marian will be wearing her clothing and hat and will have a pistol gun. *Robin Hood will wear his green shirt, yellow hat with red feather, and yellow shoes, and will carry his new light blue lightsaber, which will use the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, he picks up a green lightsaber, which has fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, and fights with Shere Khan throughout the entire second movie. *Owl will be wearing Yoda's clothing and will have a green lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, when he battles Shere Khan throughout the entire second movie. *John Darling will be wearing his hat, coat, and sandals and will carry his green lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Tom the Cat will be wearing Mace Windu's clothing and will carry his purple lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Prince Phillip will wear his clothing and shoes with cape and hat carrying feather and will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Taran will wear his clothes and shoes and will have his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Hercules will wear his clothes, cape, and sandals and will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Buttercup will wear her clothes and shoes and will have her green lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Cholena will be wearing her clothing, necklace, and headscarf and will have her light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce.zip *forceabsorb01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *Spin clash.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing02.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *2 clash 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) (Clips Used) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Happy Tree Friends (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry (1940-Present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Hercules (1997) *Mulan (1998) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Various Movies and Cartoons *The Powerpuff Girls Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie Trivia *The second film will use the Original audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones throughout the second entire movie. *Pongo's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the second entire movie, and during the Geonsis battle, will have another light blue lightsaber, which will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, before he and Robin Hood battle Shere Khan. *At the beginning, when Robin Hood has a light blue lightsaber, which will use the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, he picks up a green lightsaber, which has fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, and fights with Shere Khan throughout the entire second movie. *Owl will have a green lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, when he battles Shere Khan throughout the entire second movie. *Shere Khan's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Tom the Cat's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Robin Hood's green lightsaber will not be destroyed throughout the entire second movie. *A different scene will replace Shere Khan destroying Robin Hood's green lightsaber as he hits some objects, force lifts one of them, and throws it at Robin Hood, who ducks, and fights against Shere Khan but eventually loses both his green lightsaber and Pongo's light blue lightsaber, which fall out of his hands, as Shere Khan grabs Robin Hood by the chest and throws poor Robin Hood at Pongo throughout the entire second movie. *John Darling's green lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Tom the Cat's purple lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Prince Phillip's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Taran's light blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Hercules' light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, Saberftn.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Buttercup's green lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Cholena's light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films